Fasteners, in general, are well known. Also generally known are fasteners for fastening together objects, where each object includes a male portion and a complementary-shaped, female portion and the male portion engages the female portion to fasten or interlock the objects. Typically, the male portion is immovably attached to the object and protrudes therefrom. This is acceptable for certain objects, but is not acceptable for others. For example, the use of a permanently protruding male portion on a flexible disk cartridge or "floppy disk" could interfere with the ability to insert or eject the flexible disk cartridge into or from a disk drive mechanism. This is obviously undesirable. When it is desired to fasten together two or more flexible disks cartridges, it is typical to use a rubber band or place the flexible disk cartridges into a holder, for example, a floppy disk storage case. Several drawbacks exist to these and other fastening methods. For example, rubber bands break and flexible disk cartridges can slip out of a stack if the rubber band is not tight enough. Flexible disk cartridge holders increase the user's cost, can be unnecessarily bulky, and accommodate only a limited number of flexible disk cartridges. Furthermore, these fastening methods require products (e.g., rubber bands or floppy disk storage cases) in addition to the flexible disk cartridges or other objects to be fastened together. This is inconvenient and can add additional expense. Other drawbacks also exist.